User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here and here. Fraggle rock Took you long enough! **grumbles about kids today** --OuroborosCobra talk 21:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 1-800-Job-4-U Michael Sullivan is not from . Do something about it, now, I say, now!--Alan 05:59, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :OKAY! ;) I'll think of something to name the "real" (i.e. non-holographic, non-fictional) Sullivan page. --From Andoria with Love 06:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm, "modeler", and not the type. --Alan 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I thought that, too, except... he's not a modeler. He designed and lighted the photography for the models. --From Andoria with Love 06:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) "Visual effects artist", and not the Chuck Trotter flexing in front of the mirror-type. --Alan 06:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :How about "photographer" and not the Alan taking nude pics of himself and posting them on the internet-type. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Just because you paste my head on your body doesn't make those pictures of me. --Alan 06:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Deny, deny, deny... anyway: the tyrannous and bloody act is done; the most arch deed of piteous massacre that ever yet this land was guilty of. Enjoy. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) 11th Star Trek Magazine Do you have the 11th Star Trek magazine because I have mine and I don't think it's suppost to be out yet? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) p.s. here's the picture :Looking at the bar code thing on the magazine it looks like I got mine 20 days early! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Permission to upload the image to Memory Alpha. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::That image? Nooooo... wait until there's a good image of the issue, please. --From Andoria with Love 03:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now that I look at it, it's a bad picture maybe a smaller version. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :That is much better than the blurred image I first saw... maybe that was a version you uploaded previously. Feel free to upload -- for the record, though, you do not need anyone's "permission" to upload images you feel belong on the site. If anyone has a problem with images, they can always bring it up for discussion. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) OK, I've also created a page for the magazine here if you want to know about the magazine. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) extra space hi. um the extra space in the reuploaded images was to keep the images in the t'pol article consistent in size and proportion. it also prevents them from intruding on different sections. the t'pol crying - in its cropped form - extends from the 'jonathan archer' paragraph into the 'family' paragraph and makes the formatting (at least on my broswer) wonky. also the butt shot is really tacky and cropped to focus on the nudity. in its original format, it's less brazen and doesn't take up as much space on the page to which i hope to add other pictures of her wardrobe. Deevolution 00:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Well, when you upload images, you need to consider other pages which use the images. For example, on the Vulcan page, the image should focus on T'Pol's back, not on the wall or window behind them. --From Andoria with Love 03:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Just fyi 1, 2, and 3. ;) – Tom 14:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! The chief of security, too! Nice! Surprise, indeed. :) Tom, you rock, my friend. :) --From a College Campus with Love IRC You were saying something right as I left, and I didn't see it. What was it? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC)